De Cómo Hubiera Sido
by Silbandoalaluna
Summary: Tiene cinco años, y si no fuera porque salió con sus mismos ojos chocolate y esa torpeza inconfundible nadie diría que es hijo de Bella Swan.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** nada es mío.

Llevo mucho tiempo con ganas de hacer algo como esto y espero que les guste, se aceptan críticas y RR :)

* * *

**De cómo hubiera sido**

Tiene cinco años, y si no fuera porque salió con sus mismos ojos chocolate y esa torpeza inconfundible nadie diría que es hijo de Bella Swan.

Son las siete de la mañana y Bella como siempre sale de casa con el pequeño Evan de la mano, directo a la primaria de Forks. Jake se queda en casa, pues ah estado de patrullaje toda la noche.

Evan es igual a él, tez morena, pelo negro, corto y en punta – con algunos remolinos que le hacen indomable- y una inconfundible alegría en todo lo que hace. No por nada es un Black.

El monovolumen ruge con fiereza mientras Bella lo saca del porche, y Evan como todas las mañanas se ríe de aquel ruido, pensando que es un monstruo que vive en el motor. Su padre dice que se lo enseñara cuando más grande, solo que el ser grande tarda mucho.

Van por las calles de Forks con lentitud, es una mañana nevada como muchas en aquel pueblito olvidado del estado de Washington. Paran en un semáforo y ocurre algo que se escapa de la rutina de todos los días. Un volvo plateado con vidrios polarizados pasa por la calle contraria a la que van, y su madre abre los ojos de la impresión. Es solo un segundo pero esto lo cambia todo.

Llegan a la escuela y Bella aparca el coche mecánicamente, Evan solo puede observar como su madre mira a la nada y repite frases incoherentes.

- Mami…

Bella parece volver en si al escucharle, y le sonríe con cariño mientras baja con él para dejarlo en la entrada.

¿Y si era Edward?, ¿Y si había vuelto?...


	2. II

**Summary:** Nada que reconozcas es mío.

* * *

De acuerdo, visto desde fuera esto casi rallaba en paranoia, pero por los acontecimientos ocurridos el visitar aquella olvidada mansión no estaba de más. "Sólo por si las dudas."

Se burló de si misma.

No podía ser cierto, debía estar alucinando, ¿algo en el aire quizás? De todas formas, aquel no era el único Volvo plateado del mundo ¿o si?... No, de seguro que no. Y a decir verdad, ¿_él_ en Forks?, era completamente ilógico, irreal, demasiado fantasioso.

"_Será como si nunca hubiera existido"_

Bella sonrío y se maldijo por ser tan estúpidamente predecible. Al primer indicio había corrido a aquella casa, para verificar que seguía igual de desabitada que hace muchos años.

Y antes de que algún recuerdo quisiera siquiera hacer acto de presencia en su mente metió la llave en el contacto y arranco el monovolumen.

_Adiós de nuevo._

_

* * *

  
_

Pintar aquellos dibujos de animales era lo más aburrido que había hecho en todo el día, además los otros niños pintaban todo con rallas y fuera de los bordes. A él le apetecía algo más emocionante.

Normalmente en sus aventuras terminaba con más de un raspón (Y con un dólar por cada uno de ellos de parte de su padre). Hasta donde recordaba, su papá nunca le había prohibido ninguna idea que tenía, incluso una vez se habían tirado desde el techo de la casa al patio trasero, y lo más genial fue que su papá cayó de pié. De seguro era uno de esos súper héroes de los que salen en historietas, solo que vivía de incógnito, aunque no había de que preocuparse, él guardaría su secreto.

Pero eso no era lo mejor mejor mejor de todo, sino que su madre desde pequeño le llevaba al bosque donde esperaba un gran lobo café. Al principio era solo él, pero ahora eran muchísimos más y extrañamente nadie le creía cuando les contaba que jugaba con lobos salvajes a la mitad del bosque… algún día invitaría a jugar a algún amigo para que vieran que no mentía.

- ¡Los pollos son amarillos Sophie, no violetas! – Le gruñó a una niña de cabello rubio que pintaba con afán a su lado.

Bufó y observó que la maestra se acercaba boqueando como pescado y con la cara roja como tomate hacia él.

- Evan cariño, tú tío Edward vino a verte – Dijo la maestra con las mejillas coloradas.

- ¿Tío Edward?

- Está fuera del salón… ¿Tienes un tío Edward, verdad?

- Sí – mintió.

- Bueno, pues no lo hagas esperar. – le apremió aún hiperventilada.

AL salir se sorprendió al ver a quien lo esperaba. De verdad que aquel señor no se parecía a ninguno de sus tíos, todos morenos y tan grandes como edificios, este se asemejaba más a un maniquí de esos que hay en las vitrinas que su madre evita a toda costa.

- ¿Evan, verdad? – Le preguntó el hombre maniquí.

- ¿Quién eres? -

- Edward Cullen, un… un viejo amigo de tu madre – Respondió.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me preguntaba ¿Podrías entregarle esto de mi parte?

- ¿Por qué?

- Es… importante -

El pequeño asintió levemente tomando el sobre que le ofrecía.

- ¿Señor Edward?... mi mamá habla de ti – Dijo como si nada - o al menos lo hace cuando cree que nadie la escucha.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? -

- No lo sé, creo que me agradas – comentó bajando los hombros y entrando a su salón.

_Comienza misión entregar carta a mamá_ -pensó mientras se sentaba y sophie le preguntaba si el sol que había dibujado quedaría mejor en rosa o verde.

* * *

¿Hola? Lo sé, córtenme, quémenme y bailen en una hoguera alrededor. Tendría que darme vergüenza actualizar luego de casi un año de ausencia; pero que sepan que había perdido todas las ganas con este fic, pero por ustedes he buscado nuevas ideas y si señor, pienso continuarlo.

Se que este cortito no compensa en nada la espera, en si era más para que supieran que aún sigo aquí, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo y muchísimo más pronto. Quiero agradecerles a todas las que han dejado su marca y lo han agregado a alertas, ¡de verdad gracias!

Y bueno, mejor lo corto acá que sino será más largo que el pedacito de fic ahah, un beso guapas(os).


End file.
